


Horseback

by TheFourDoctors



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys Kissing, Horseback Riding, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: The mission would've gone fine and dandy if Eren's horse hadn't tripped on a rock and sprained it's ankle. Now he's sat behind me on my horse and I can feel his dick against my ass. Perfect.(I'm trying to get back into writing so it may not be as descriptive or long as I would've hoped but whatever. Its smut, and it's what y'all came for.)





	Horseback

Fuck. This was not how the mission was supposed to go. Jäeger's fucking horse got injured on a simple mission to collect supplies from a base about a 7 hour ride too and from. Why it was so far out, we'll never know.

Anyways the brat's horse tripped over a rock and sprained it's goddamn ankle on the ride there, and even as we stayed overnight, the horse was still injured. So here we were, Eren was sat behind me on my own (magnificent, perfect, beautiful) horse for the entire ride back.

Perfect. 

The good news was, we were all the way at the back of the squadron. There were no titans spotted for miles since this was an unpopulated area, so we spread out as much as we could to lessen the chances of collisions.

Bad news? I could feel the brat's dick against my ass. I doubt he noticed. Kid was paying attention more to his surroundings than the constant bucking into my ass. Eren couldn't scoot back any further without chance of falling off the horse and possibly breaking his neck, so he was sat snug against me. Couldn't risk loosing humanity's biggest hope.

But still, I was trying to ignore it, but the friction even through fabric was enough to get my penis growing hard. Damn. If I had the choice, I'd cut the damn organ off. 

...

Well, not really. I need it to piss and I still jacked it every now and again...but that's besides the point!

My thoughts were sliced through like a sharp knife on butter as a particularly hard buck of my horse had the teen's impressive size hard into the crack of my ass, finally causing Eren to notice and gasp. "I-I'm sorry Captainl!! I'll move-!" I grasped his wrist as he prepared to scoot back, "don't! You'll fall off and get yourself killed!"

Eren whimpered lowly (fuck that was hot) and shuffled back into his spot.

This continued, and thinking of titans or anything else could not flag my erection. "Fuck.." I growled lowly. Jäeger's hands lifted from his sides to my thighs, softly pressing into the skin. 

At my clipped keen which he registered as a sign to continue (because I was so horny that I couldn't reject him), his hands slowly travelled up my thighs, one slipping under my shirt and the other palming my erection, coaxing a groan from me. Dammit, I can't believe myself.

His left hand started rubbing my nipple and I gasped, gripping the reins in my hands tighter. "Fuck...Levi.." Heat surged through me and made my cock twitch when he said my name, which the brat surely noticed. He fingered the tip of my dick as his deft digits pinched and twisted my nipple, sending another heat surge down my spine.

Eren groaned deeply in my ear and made my body shudder as he hotly breathed on the shell of my ear, sending me rigid when he fucking licked the inside of my ear with his searing hot tongue. Disgusting, yes. Turn on? Also yes. Had I been flaccid, that would've instantly made me as stiff as a flagpole.

"Fuck, d-do that again." I gasped out. Eren's nostrils flared and he pressed the tip of his tongue into the small opening of my ear, grinning when a lewd moan escaped me no matter how hard I tried to contain it.

The sound of two zippers registered in my mind and I looked down to see his hand slip my painfully hard dick from my pants and thumb the tip. Moaning, I leant forward a bit as the brunette tugged the waistline of my pants, undoing some of my straps and pulling them down just enough to slip his penis into my crack.

Fuck, the feeling of skin on skin was incredible, and Eren seemed to think so too as he groaned into the skin just behind my ear, even biting it in a place where my hair would cover.

Jäeger bit lip as drops of precum leaked from his dick, helping him to grind against me easily. God, the sensations were torture. I needed something in my ass.

Luckily, the brat seemed to be on the same page as me, "do you have any oil?" "Nngh...in my pocket." 

The sound of a lid popping barely registered before a slicked finger slid into my hole. Gasping loudly, I leant forward into my horse's mane and gripped the reins tightly, closing my eyes as he started to move the finger.

In and out in a constant motion, disgustingly erotic shucking noises could just barely be heard over the sounds of the horse's hooves connecting with the ground.

Eren licked at my neck and nibbled on my skin as he added another finger to scissor me open. Moaning quietly, I opened my eyes and gasped. "Fuck- ahgn!"

"Mmmm..maybe you should at least try to be quiet~?" he purred into my ear. "Fuck you!" I growled, and he just chuckled lowly. I felt warmth crawling onto my face as he gripped my hair and raised my head up (that was really fucking hot) so that anyone who looked could see my faces of ecstasy. 

Eren slipped in another finger just as my horse kept over a rock, the impact as it landed on the ground, causing his fingers to jam real hard against my prostate. My jaw hung loose with pure ecstasy and I silently screamed, making choked moans when my lungs decided to fuckin' work again.

Disgusting drool dribbled down my chin as the brat abused my prostate, tearing lewd-ass noises from me. Now I was very glad we were spread out so much.

Jäeger finally pulled his fingers out and slicked up his painfully hard erection, aligning himself and gripping my hips so he can efficiently slide into me.

Fuck, it burned. Of course it would burn. Normally when you stick something in a part of your body where nothing's usually inserted, it would hurt, no matter how much you prep.

The kid groaned under his breath and gave me some time to adjust (thank Maria) before sliding out and thrusting back in. At my breathless moan, he gripped my dick again and stroked it in time with his thrusts, laying his head on my shoulder I could see his eyes close from the corner of my sight.

To anyone else, it'd look like he was asleep, which is probably what he was going for. 

The pace was torturous, not too slow, yet not very fast. It was enough to keep me teetering on the edge of release, but just couldn't reach it.

"Captain Levi, sir." Shit. I steeled myself and turned towards the sound. I looked just in time to see Petra slowing down her horse, "Sir, we're approaching the designated rest spot." "'Kay. We'll stick back here in case any-" my voice was cut off when Eren started grinding in me, sliding against my prostate. "Sir? You okay?" "Y-Yeah, just the heat." I grinded my teeth and my knuckles turned white with how hard I was gripping the reins, infinitely grateful for the fact that it was actually hot.

Petra raised an eyebrow and looked towards Eren, "what about him?" "Just sleeping. Tell the squad to go ahead. I need to check something real quick." Yeah. Great excuse, dumbass.

She clearly wanted to inquire, but wisely chose against it and saluted, "hai!", before taking off.

Eren grinned against my shoulder and laughed, "'I need to check something'?" "Shut up brat, pull a shitty move like that again when someone's talking to me and I'll snap your dick in half." He just shook his head, "Alright." 

We finally reached the rest spot and I steered my horse to the left as everyone else stopped their horses. I stopped her just outside a forest of trees and Eren jumped off, tugging me down and leading me into the forest.

Once we were deep enough, he pressed me up against a tree and kissed me hard. Gasping into the kiss as I gripped the globes of his ass, he reached down and tugged my pants off, gripping my dick and stroking as he licked and nipped down my jaw. I gasped and moaned when he sucked the skin where jaw curved up, seafoam eyes hooded with lust as he stared at me, "you're sensitive here?"

"Shut up and put your dick back in my ass, soldier." "Yes sir." He grinned and laid his Survey Corps cape in the grass, picking me up by my thighs and laying me on it. The brunette popped open the can of oil and poured the rest of it in his hand to slick himself back up and plunge into me.

Moaning loudly as he directly hit my prostate, my legs crossed over his waist on their own as he ruthlessly pounded into me. Fuck, my lungs had a lot of trouble keeping up with my panting, moans, and the way he was hitting that bundle of nerves within me with every thrust.

"Eren Eren Eren Eren!" I repeated his name in mantra as I neared my completion, and by the way the brat was shamelessly moaning too, I could tell he was close as well. The way he was thumbing my penis did help.

Finally, when he pressed blindingly hard against my prostate, did I cum. The heat that had been building finally melted into my skin and I painted the front of my cape white with the sticky substance.

I felt Eren slam into me a few more times before pushing in to the hilt, spilling his searing hot seed inside me (gross and erotic, if I do say so myself). 

As I came down from my high, he slipped out of me and collapsed to my side as to not crush me. I winced as his cooling cum leaked from my swollen hole.

It was the greatest and most intense orgasm I had ever experienced.

Eren sat up and left for a moment, coming back with a rag (I have no idea where he got it from) and stepped over to the nearby river. Once he soaked it through, he knelt by me and started to clean me off. Warmth filled me at the consideration.

Once we were clean, he tossed the rag aside and helped me to stand, grabbing his cape in the process. As we turned to leave, I surprised the brat by grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down to kiss me.

It was a short kiss, but it had him wide-eyed nonetheless. He blinked and then grinned breathlessly, which was stupidly attractive.

"Don't think this is a one time thing, Jäeger." I pulled myself onto my horse (nope, totally did not almost fall off with how tall it is) and he hopped on too. "Rest up. I'm gonna be riding you all night."

He choked on his own spit and I let a little smile slip onto my face as we rode off to join the squad.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame ending lmao. Haven't been writing in awhile.


End file.
